


The Dragon's Nose

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Mira strips Jenny's bikini bottoms off at the pool, she uses Natsu's scarf to provide temporary cover.  Her scent lingers after she returns it, and Natsu wants more of it.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Jenny Realight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	The Dragon's Nose

Jenny Realight couldn’t contain her wicked smile as she slowly crept up behind Mirajane. Mira had humiliated her yesterday, but now it was time for payback. Quick as a cat, she snatched Mira’s bikini top off of her from behind!

“That’s payback for yesterday!” she crowed, chuckling as she watched the white-haired Fairy Tail mage hurry to cover her chest with her arms so no one else at the pool could get a look at her bare breasts. “You embarrassed me in front of everyone.” It had been a bitter defeat during the Grand Magic Games, but now she’d gotten her revenge! She stuck her tongue out at Mirajane and waved her bikini top in her hand like a trophy. 

Something was wrong, though. Mira was blushing and definitely embarrassed, but she didn’t look like she was going to give up or admit Jenny’s victory. Why hadn’t she run off in shame to find something to cover herself with?

“Now you’ve done it, Jenny,” Mira said. She was blushing, but she also looked determined. Jenny started to feel uneasy. Surely Mira wouldn’t try for a counterattack? That would require the use of her hands, and that would mean she had nothing to cover her breasts with!

Faster than Jenny could even react to, her rival was on her. She didn’t try to snatch her bra back though, which was what Jenny had figured she could do. Instead she went lower, tugging Jenny’s own bikini bottoms off!

“NOT MY BOTTOM!” she screeched, letting Mira’s bikini top drop out of her hands as she covered her crotch as best she could. She wished she could cover her ass as well, but the front took priority here. Vengeance against Mirajane would have to wait for another day, because right now she needed to find a way back to the women’s locker room.

It was fortunate that she was in a more secluded part of the park, but as she carefully hurried away, a new problem presented itself. She tried and tried to map out a clear path to the women’s locker room where her clothes were stored that wouldn’t force her to pass straight through any of the more populated areas of the busy park, but she continued to come up empty no matter how frantically she tried to think. How was she going to get out of this situation without the utter embarrassment of letting scores of people see her running through the park bare-assed?

“Hi!”

Her entire body flinched, and the only reason she didn’t screech out loud was because she realized doing so might attract more attention, which was the last thing she wanted. She spun around to see Natsu Dragneel standing behind her. Where the hell had he come from, and how long had he been trailing behind her, staring at her bare ass? She’d always known Natsu was strange, but had never taken him for a pervert until now. 

“Natsu, what are you doing?” she hissed. “How long have you been following me, you creep?!”

“Following you?” He blinked and scratched his nose. “I wasn’t following you. I just saw you walking by and wanted to know why you don’t have any bottoms on. Did something happen to them? Are you a stripper like Gray who starts taking clothes off in public without even thinking about it? Or did you lose a bet? I know this one time Lucy started bragging about her celestial spirits, and then Erza said she—“

“Shut up,” she hissed. “Just-just shut up.” She didn’t have time to stand there and listen to him ramble, especially when she was still out in the open like this. They might be in a secluded area of the park, but that didn’t mean somebody might not happen to walk by at any moment. She glanced around and then grabbed Natsu by the arm and tugged hard, getting him to follow her behind a wall. There, that should give them a bit more cover. Now she just needed to get him to shut up and not attract attention like he usually did.

“Are we playing a game?” he asked. “Are you hiding from someone? Because I could help—“

“No, I’m not playing a game,” she muttered. “Mira stole my bottoms, and I ran off so no one could see me.”

“Why’d she do that?” he asked, cocking his head at her.

“Because I took her top off just before that.”

“And why’d you do that?” he asked.

“Because I—because she—it’s not important!” she said, deciding it would take too long to explain her thought process and why she’d wanted revenge on Mira. She felt justified in her action, but Natsu was rather dense, and she didn’t know how long it would take to make him understand. 

“If you say so,” he said slowly, just as confused and curious as before. “Are you going to get new ones, then?”

“I have to make it to the women’s locker room first,” she muttered, “and without letting anyone see me like this.”

“Ah, okay,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, good luck then, I guess. Maybe I’ll go run some laps around the pool.”

Jenny sighed in relief, glad that Natsu was about to be out of her hair and she could get back to trying to solve her problem. But as the dragon slayer turned and began to walk away, she noticed the scarf wrapped around his neck gently blowing in the light breeze. She zeroed in on that scarf like it was an answer to her prayers.

“Wait!” she said, reaching out and grabbing his arm so he couldn’t get away.

“Huh? What is it?” he asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. Both of her hands had reached out to grasp his arm, leaving her crotch completely exposed if he cared to look, but he just looked into her eyes guilelessly. Sometimes his obliviousness could be a blessing.

“Can I borrow your scarf?” she asked.

“What for?” He reached up to fiddle with the white scarf, but didn’t pull it off just yet.

“I want to put it around my waist so no one can see me on my way to the locker room,” she explained. “I’ll give it back as soon as I’m dressed again, I promise.”

Natsu looked at her silently for a minute and stroked his chin, apparently thinking it over. Jenny felt her stomach twist in knots. Would he actually refuse her? Should she offer to owe him a favor in return? Just when she was really starting to panic, he unwrapped the scarf and held it out to her.

“Here you go,” he said.

“Thank you!” she said, gleefully accepting the scarf like it was the fanciest, most expensive designer dress she’d ever worn. She was about to ask him to turn around and give her some privacy while she put it on, but he was already walking away without looking back. How many men would’ve gone through all of this without even attempting to sneak a peek at a half-naked, vulnerable woman, especially one as beautiful as her? Natsu was a strange one, that was for sure, but in this case that worked to her benefit.

After taking one last look to make sure no one was around to peep on her, Jenny carefully wrapped the scarf around her waist and between her legs, turning it into a makeshift pair of bikini bottoms. She smoothed it out, looked down her body and also over her shoulder as best she could, checking to see if the scarf was working as intended. Satisfied that all the important parts were as covered and protected as they were going to be, she took a deep breath and started to walk in the direction of the locker room.

“This scarf is really soft,” she muttered to herself, surprised at how good it felt on her skin. Too bad she’d promised to give it back. Maybe he had a spare he could give her to keep?

\-- 

"Natsu!"

Natsu, who had been embroiled in a shouting match with Gray, turned at the sound of his name. Jenny Realight approached, now wearing a purple dress and looking much happier than she had before. She was carrying his scarf in her hand.

"Here it is, Natsu, as promised," she said, holding the scarf out to him. "Thank you so much! It worked perfectly. I got a few odd looks because the two pieces of my bikini didn't match, but it wasn't too bad."

"Why did she need to borrow your scarf, Natsu?" Gray asked, their argument forgotten for the moment. Natsu had been about to take his scarf back, but he stepped away from her to answer the question.

"Well, she came up behind Mira, and--"

"NO!" Jenny snapped. "That's private, Natsu. You're not to tell anyone, understand?"

"Uh, I guess so," he said. He didn't really get what the big deal was; Gray stripped down in the middle of the guild hall all the time and it wasn't like they kicked him out of Fairy Tail or anything. But if she didn't want him to tell anyone than he wouldn't.

"Good," she said, exhaling. "Thanks again; you're my hero!" She slipped the scarf into his hands and then took him by surprise when she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" Natsu just stared at her in shock as she walked away.

"Ha ha, you're blushing!" Gray said, laughing and pointing at him.

"Shut up, you stupid exhibitionist!" Natsu shouted. He unrolled the scarf and was about to wrap it around his neck when his enhanced sense of smell kicked in. He was so used to his scarf, along with the rest of his clothing, only carrying his scent. But now his scarf smelled like Jenny. He gave it a curious sniff, and quickly decided he liked Jenny's smell. She smelled like fresh peaches. Even though Natsu was more of a meat fan, he definitely appreciated this scent. He gave it a little more thorough sniff, wanting more.

When he reached another part, the part that had been wrapped between her legs and covering her most intimate area, he stopped cold. He very nearly groaned at the scent that overwhelmed his nose at that moment. It was heavenly; most likely the best thing he’d ever smelled in his life. He wanted more, needed to press it to his face so he could inhale it as deeply as possible. He couldn’t wait to put the scarf right up against his nose, and then—

“Natsu? What the hell are you doing?

Natsu jerked his head back. He’d been seconds away from sniffing Jenny’s scent on his scarf as closely as he possibly could, but Gray’s question brought him back to reality. He held the scarf in his hands and looked at Gray, who was frowning at him.

“What? Nothing!” he said, trying to brush off his strange behavior.

“That definitely wasn’t nothing,” Gray said, giving him an odd look. “You looked like you were about to make out with your own scarf. Weirdo.”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about, Ice Princess!” Natsu snarled. “If anyone would go around smelling their own clothes, it’d be you, you pervy flasher!”

“Shut up, flame brain!” Gray said, snarling at him and getting right in his face so they were nose to nose. 

“Make me!”

Their argument evolved into full-blown roughhousing, as they so often did. Natsu put his scarf back around his neck and forgot all about Jenny’s alluring scent, at least for the moment.

\-- 

Jenny closed the door to her bathroom and padded across the floor of her hotel room, stretching her arms over her head and yawning. Yesterday had been humiliating, and today had been little better. Mira had gotten the better of her two days in a row, unfortunately enough. But tomorrow was a new day. She would have her revenge soon enough, and show Mirajane Strauss that the world had passed her by while she spent all those years away!

At least she had this lavish hotel room to come back to. She had done very well for herself financially thanks to her extremely popular swimsuit photoshoots, and she liked to use some of that money to pamper herself when possible. The luxurious room she’d checked out for herself was working wonders as far as helping her put the stress of the past couple of days behind her. Tomorrow was a new day. She would win glory for herself and for Blue Pegasus in the Grand Magic Games, and her defeats at Mirajane’s hands would become a distant memory. Yes, she deserved that, deserved everyone’s respect and adulation, just like she deserved this fancy hotel room. She bet Mira didn’t even have a balcony…like…hers…

Thinking about her balcony had naturally caused her to look out the window that led to said balcony, and that’s where she saw a most shocking sight. Natsu Dragneel was outside on her balcony, crouching there like some kind of creepy ninja or something. Jenny gasped and held her hands to her chest, wondering what the hell he was doing there. If it had been just about any other man creeping out on her balcony in the middle of the night she would have screamed and gotten ready to defend herself, but she instinctively knew Natsu was no threat to her. There was no way he’d come here with evil intentions. Still, what the hell was he doing out there? And how had he gotten there in the first place? The door had still been locked when she came back, and she was several floors up!

There was only one way to get those answers. Jenny crossed the room, not really thinking about the fact that she was only wearing a purple bra and panties set. She unlatched the window and silently waved him into the room. Natsu grinned and climbed through the now open window.

“Hi!” he said, smiling and waving at her like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Jenny shook her head and wondered how any of his guild mates had ever gotten used to his bizarre behavior.

“Natsu? What were you doing out there?” she asked, figuring it would be best to just get straight to the point.

“I followed your scent,” he said, as if it should be obvious.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “Are you saying I smell?”

“No,” he said. “Well, yeah, actually, but in a good way! I remembered your scent from my scarf, and I tracked it all the way through town until I found your hotel!”

“We’ll get back to why you did any of this in a second,” she said, rubbing her temple. “First, let’s deal with how you got onto my balcony. Did you find a key, or bribe one of the hotel staff or something?” If there were any holes in the security of this hotel, she needed to know about it. She paid top dollar for this room, and she demanded her money’s worth! 

“I climbed the walls,” the Fairy Tail mage said simply. Jenny waited for him to elaborate, but when he said nothing further, she sighed and shook her head.

“You climbed the walls?” she repeated. He smiled and nodded at her. “My room is several stories above the ground! Why would you go through all of that just to lurk outside on my balcony in the middle of the night?”

“Because you smell good.”

That brought Jenny up short. She hadn’t been prepared for that answer, said so honestly.

“I…what?” She didn’t know what to say. She knew the dragon slayers had enhanced smell, but this was ridiculous!

“When I went to put my scarf back on, I could smell you,” he explained. She blushed slightly as she recalled what part of her body the scarf had been covering. “I couldn’t get enough of it.”

“Really?” she said, taken aback. “You came across town and climbed up the walls because I smell good?”

“You smell amazing,” he said, nodding seriously. “I really, really, REALLY love your scent, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. But it’s already fading from my scarf, so I came here because I wanted to smell you more.” Jenny shook her head in amazement. What a way to end what had been a strange, eventful, oftentimes humiliating couple of days. 

If this were any other man who had said and done all of these things, she probably would’ve slapped him, called him a creep and physically thrown him out of her room. But Natsu was different. She didn’t know Natsu nearly as well as his Fairy Tail guildmates did, but she knew enough about him to safely say that he was the only man she could think of that could do all of these things earnestly, without meaning her any harm. Using his nose to track her across town, climbing up the walls and lurking out on the balcony outside her hotel room? Anyone else, she would have labeled a pervert, but Natsu was just different from anyone else. He really did just want to smell her, crazy as it sounded.

As Jenny stopped to really think about it, she realized he’d presented her with a unique opportunity. The truth was that between her busy modeling career and then getting herself ready for the Grand Magic Games, she hadn’t had any time for romance recently. She wasn’t looking for romance from the Fire Dragon Slayer; far from it. But there was something else he could help her out with, an itch he could help her scratch. Simply put, she was horny.

“You want to smell me more, huh?” she said, now smiling at him. When smiled back and nodded at her, she took him by the hand and led him over so he stood in front of her bed. “Stay right there.”

He looked curious, but stood and watched her, waiting to see what she did next. She retrieved a hair band from her night stand and tied her hair, which had been hanging loose as it usually was when she went to bed, into its customary ponytail. Once that was done she walked back over and sat down on the edge of the comfortable hotel bed, right in front of where Natsu was standing.

“Go ahead,” she said, giving him her best sultry smile. “Smell me.” She would not soon forget the look of pure, childlike joy on Natsu’s face as she extended that invitation to him. He looked like he might have literally jumped for joy if he hadn’t been in such a hurry to do what he came here to do, and what she was now giving him permission to do.

The pink-haired mage started at her neck, pressing his face against it and taking a deep, deep sniff. When most men put their faces against her neck, it was purely to drop a quick kiss or lick or nibble before promptly working their way lower, down to the same parts of her anatomy that drew so much attention in her modeling work. Natsu was different though. It seemed he truly was addicted to her scent, because he remained at her neck long past the point that most lovers would have already gone all the way down and started tugging at her underwear. Natsu’s face and nose stayed put until he’d had his fill of her neck, and then he slowly, very slowly began to go lower.

Jenny had mostly found his obvious interest humorous, but she moaned when he dipped his face into her cleavage and took a huge whiff, right in between her bra-clad breasts. Then he wiggled his face from side to side as best he could and she giggled, aroused and amused at the same time.

“What do I smell like?” she asked, running her hands through his spiky pink hair. Natsu’s sniffing paused for a minute and he pulled his head out of her cleavage. It was obvious he was giving her question some serious thought, and she found herself strangely interested in his answer.

“Hmm,” he said. “It’s very…tropical.”

“Tropical?” she repeated, smiling. That had to be a good thing, especially with how eager he was to smell more of it.

“Tropical,” he said again. “Amazing.” And then he proved how amazing it really was by diving back in to smell more of her. He left her breasts behind and continued to go further down, past her flat belly, making her giggle as he brushed against her navel. Down and down he went until he made it to her crotch. She held her breath as his nose pressed right against her through her panties. Even with the underwear in the way, his face wedged in between her thighs felt quite nice. He didn’t seem in any hurry to leave either, staying put and sniffing at her crotch far longer than he’d spent anywhere else. The longer he lingered, the more excited Jenny got, especially as he pressed even more firmly against her, seemingly wanting to get as close to her as possible.

“You’ve been down there for a long time,” she pointed out. “Smell something you like?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, but she couldn’t help but notice that he was frowning.

“Something wrong?” she asked. He pulled his head back ever so slightly and glared directly at her crotch, which was most definitely not a reaction she’d ever had. One more point towards this being the strangest night of her life. Oh, who was she kidding? It had secured that spot long ago. Everything that happened from this point forward was merely adding bonus points to the tally.

“It smells so good,” he said, and she released a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. At least that wasn’t the issue. “Your panties are in the way though.”

“Oh.” A slow smile spread across her face. This was playing right into her hands now. She could move this along to the next level in a completely organic way, and find out just how far he was willing to take this. She lifted her legs off of the bed and into the air,

“Can I…?” He looked back and forth between her face and her crotch, clearly hoping that this meant what he thought it meant.

“Go ahead,” she whispered. “Take them off.”

With a roar that indeed reminded her of a dragon, Natsu hooked his hands into her purple panties and began to pull them up her long legs as they hung in the air. Surprisingly, he didn’t yank them off quickly like she’d been expecting from him. He showed an impressive amount of patience as he slowly peeled them up her legs. Maybe he wanted to draw out the moment for as long as possible? She squeaked when he began to rub her ass with his hands as well. She’d been thinking he might be a little naïve and she might need to lead him through what she wanted and what he needed to do when and if this turned into a full-blown sexual encounter, but maybe he knew more than she thought he did.

The panties finally passed her feet, and Natsu tossed them aside without a care. Jenny was going to lower her legs back down onto the bed, but she hadn’t even begun to move them before he grabbed her by the ankles and held her legs right where they were. She didn’t fight it, intrigued to see where he would go next. The entire point of him taking the panties off had been so he could smell her pussy without any cloth serving as a barrier, but he didn’t dive straight back between her legs like she’d expected. Now that Jenny’s legs were in his hands, her feet seemed to have caught his attention. He held them up to his face and moved back and forth from one to the other.

“Even my feet smell good?” she asked, feeling rather smug about the idea.

“Yep!” he said happily, tickling one of them with his nose a bit and making her giggle. “They smell like they were dipped in fresh coconut juice.” He proved just how much he enjoyed her feet by continuing to sniff them for several minutes. It wasn’t what Jenny had been anticipating when he pulled her panties off, but she wasn’t complaining. Hearing him say that even her feet smelled good, and demonstrating that belief by spending so much time on them while she was bottomless and ready for him, was a major ego boost.

As interested as he was in her feet, he did eventually return to his original purpose. He let go of her feet and she brought her legs back down onto the bed, but she kept them spread wide for him. He dropped to his knees on the floor, and with her legs spread and hanging over the bed he now had a close view of her bare pussy. He stared at it intently for a moment, and then leaned his head in to sniff it. Here he was more determined than ever before, smelling her beautiful pink pussy with a level of persistence and dedication that easily surpassed anything that had come before. She didn’t think any man had ever shown such open attention and fondness down there, and he wasn’t even actually fucking her. Not yet, at least. He would definitely be doing so before the night was over if she had anything to say about it. If he was this tenacious when all he was doing was smelling her, she could only imagine what it might be like if he was actually inside of her.

“What does my pussy smell like?” This, she wanted to know badly. It was obvious he was even more entranced by her pussy than any other part of her he’d smelled. What scent was it that had him so addicted?

“Like fruit,” he said, continuing to stare between her legs even as he pulled back slightly to answer her question. “Like all of the best-smelling fresh tropical fruits, all mixed up and blended together into one sweet smoothie.”

As far as bedtime flattery went, it was unlike anything Jenny had ever heard. But that made it all the more gratifying in its own way, especially since she knew it was genuine. He wasn’t feeding her a line or trying to charm his way between her legs. He didn’t need to; they were already spread open for him. She just hoped she could coax him into doing more than just smelling her, because the longer this went on the more she craved it.

“Let me taste it,” he said. She blinked; apparently no coaxing would be required. “Please, let me taste it. If it smells this good, it has to taste so good!” He was essentially begging at this point, as if he was desperate to convince her and afraid she would reject him. Jenny giggled and shook her head in wonder, marveling at her good fortune. Usually when a guy went down on her, it was more of an obligation, mere foreplay so he could get her warmed up for more, with the guy doing it only long enough to get her wet enough for penetration. Or there were other occasions, all too rare, when she’d convince a guy to eat her out to completion, but that usually came at the end of a negotiation that included her sucking his dick in exchange. No guy she’d ever been with had wanted to lick her on his own, purely for his own benefit and without asking for anything else in return. Now along came Natsu, who was not only willing to use his tongue on her, but was pleading to be given the privilege. He was a rare breed, that was for sure, and she’d never been happier about that fact. 

“I suppose I can allow that,” she said, having to work very hard to maintain a straight face and not give away how excited she actually was. Natsu carried enough excitement for the both of them anyway. He smiled from ear to ear, and she expected him to dive right in. He surprised her once again though, as instead he introduced his mouth and tongue to her pussy with a long, slow lick. She watched him lick his lips as if sampling her taste, and if she had any questions about whether or not he found it to his liking, he answered them all with what he did after that.

He’d taken that initial experimental lick and gotten his first taste of her. Now he was ready to get his fill of her. That first lick had been exploratory, but the next one was faster and firmer and more passionate. Then came another, and another, and another. To say Natsu was eating her out wasn’t even doing any of this justice. Jenny had never been on the receiving end of anything even remotely like this. 

She had thought she’d known what it was like to have great oral sex. Even if it usually came as part of a transaction, with her expected to return the favor with her own mouth, she had definitely had lovers who knew what they were doing with their lips and tongues. Yet nothing had ever prepared her for this. Some who had come before him might have known what they were doing technically, but they didn’t throw themselves into licking and sucking and tasting with anywhere near the intensity that Natsu was. The Fairy Tail mage held her hips down with unyielding firmness as he licked and sucked at her pussy with a single-minded focus. It was like she was the last meal he would ever eat in his life, and he never wanted to step away from the table. He wasn’t just eating her; he was devouring her. Jenny trembled, her body overwhelmed by everything she was feeling.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped. She held the backs of her knees, joining Natsu’s hands in keeping her legs in place. If he did release the pressure for whatever reason, she didn’t want her legs to shake, get in his way or do anything that might interfere with what he was doing for even a second. If he was eating her pussy like it was a last meal that he never wanted to end, he wasn’t alone in that wish. “Don’t ever stop!”

His black eyes flicked up to meet hers, and she groaned at the look she saw there. She’d never been on the opposing side of a true, serious fight against Natsu, but she imagined his enemies saw a look very similar to the one she was now getting. He was playing for keeps, and he wasn’t going to stop until he was damn good and ready. He might not ever be ready to stop. She could only hope she could be so lucky.

Jenny didn’t know how long Natsu used his mouth to make her feel things she’d never felt before. She was pretty sure that it lasted longer than any cunnilingus she’d ever had before, but it still wasn’t long enough. An eternity wouldn’t be long enough for her, not with how eager, how insatiable he was to enjoy her taste. But nothing lasts forever, and no matter how much she would have liked to stop time, freeze this moment and never move forward, it had to come to an end eventually. While she tried to fight it, Natsu’s devouring of her was always going to lead to one inevitable end, and it came upon her faster than she would have liked, whether she wanted it or not.

“AHH!” Jenny cried, eyes squeezing shut as Natsu and his hungry mouth drove her to one of the hardest, most intense climaxes of her entire life. She had always been a squirter, and there was no way this was going to be any different, not after the amazing oral sex he’d just given her. She squirted her nectar right into his mouth, and the greedy Fire Dragon Slayer was more than happy to swallow it all. His mouth was still tightly attached to her when she opened her eyes once again. It was clear that he wasn’t going to pull away any time soon. Indeed, he kept right on licking and lapping and swallowing until her orgasm had died down and there were no more fluids to drink. He kept going well past that point, in fact. She had never had to ask a man to STOP licking her before, but there was a first time for everything. 

“Stop,” she pleaded in the face of his continuous licking. His tongue paused, but he didn’t pull away from her just yet. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me!” She hadn’t stopped him because she was giving up. She simply wanted more, wanted and needed for him to give her everything.

Natsu finally pulled his face away from her crotch and got back up off of his knees. He disrobed in very short order, his black waistcoat, brown leather belt and white pants all coming off in the time it took her to catch her breath. His red boxers were next, and she gasped as she saw his erect cock spring free. He was huge! 

She was just about to scoot back so she would be in the center of the bed, thus giving them more room to work with, but he had other ideas. Far from wanting her to scoot back and give him more room, he actually wrapped his arms around her legs and gently but firmly pulled her a bit further forward so her ass was hanging even further over the edge of the bed. He threw her legs over his shoulders and leaned in slightly, getting his cock into a better position for what they both wanted.

He’d been patient and deliberate with so much of what he’d just done, but there was none of that to be found now. He’d smelled and tasted her to his heart’s content, and now that the time to fuck her had come, he had no more patience to spare. That was just fine with her. She didn’t need slow lovemaking right now; she needed him to fuck her.

It was her lucky day, because that’s exactly what Natsu did. He showed no tenderness as he penetrated her, did not give her any time to adjust to his cock before he started to push it deeper inside of her. Fortunately she was as wet as she could ever remember being, and that made his forceful entrance go smoothly. The pink-haired mage got straight to fucking her, slamming his cock into her with hard, driving thrusts that made her squeal. Her breasts bounced inside of her bra, and she let out short little gasps with each rough smack of his skin slapping into hers. She was no stranger to rough and wild sex, but she’d definitely never been fucked like this! He was taking her roughly, seemingly more animal than man at the moment. A lesser woman might have broken under this kind of all-out assault, but Jenny just moaned and embraced it. This was exactly what she needed after the past couple of days, and had probably needed for far longer than that.

There was no thought of pacing himself on Natu’s part here, no consideration of conserving his stamina and prolonging this for as long as he could manage. He might have been too horny and wound-up to care, or perhaps he only knew one way to mate. Whichever it was, it resulted in him giving Jenny a frenzied fucking the likes of which she could have never even envisioned. His cock filled her up like nothing else, and it drove in and out of her steadier and deeper than any other ever had. She was pretty sure drool was dripping out of her mouth and down her chin. Ordinarily something like that would have horrified the beautiful model, as she liked to always look her best even when she was in the middle of getting fucked. At this point, though, she was too far gone to care. What did appearances matter now? If Natsu was giving it to her hard enough to reduce her to a drooling, moaning mess, he deserved to be able to admire his handiwork if he so chose.

He wasn’t looking at her though, not right then. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed, apparently deep in concentration as he continued to rock his hips into her as hard as he could manage. Sweat trickled down his muscular chest, and she could swear she heard a low growl coming from somewhere deep inside of him. He truly was a beast in the bedroom, and she couldn’t have been happier about that fact. The thrusts just kept coming and coming, not giving Jenny even a moment to cope with all the jumbled thoughts and sensations flowing through her as he gave her the fucking of a lifetime. She could feel another orgasm coming, with the power to potentially rival the first, and this time she didn’t fight it. Unlike the cunnilingus, she wouldn’t have wished for this to go on indefinitely. She knew her body wouldn’t have been able to last very long, not at this pace. When her end came, she embraced it openly.

She opened her mouth to try and scream in ecstasy, but with how hard he was slamming into her and rocking her entire body with the force of his thrusts, all that came out was this sustained, high-pitched wail. It’s not like he needed any sort of eloquent declaration of her orgasm anyway. The way her pussy tightened and squeezed around him was all the proof he needed of what he’d done to her.

Jenny tossed her head from side to side all throughout her wailing, toe-curling climax, hardly able to believe what she was feeling. These had to have been the two most explosive orgasms of her entire life, and to experience them both on the same night, mere minutes apart? It defied description, and she doubted she would ever have a night like this again. Unless, of course, she could tempt him into a repeat performance sometime. Maybe after the Grand Magic Games ended, with Blue Pegasus’ sure victory?

Now was no time to be pondering hopeful future encounters, though. She might have hit her peak, but Natsu was still going strong. He kept pumping his hips for several minutes more, showing no signs of stopping or even slowing down despite Jenny’s obvious orgasm. That was fine with her; she’d had her fun, so it was only fair for him to keep going until he’d gotten off too. Her body was starting to feel the strain, but she could bear with it for a few minutes more. He’d earned that much.

“Here it comes!” Natsu said. Jenny might have had enough time to yell for him to pull out, but she didn’t bother. She was protected, and she wanted to feel him come inside of her anyway. He showed no signs of wanting to pull out, and she did nothing that would make him think she wanted him to.

His hips surged forward a few more times, and then his cock began to spurt inside of her, making her moan. It had been a long time since she’d let anyone finish inside of her, especially without wearing a condom, and she’d missed the sensation of getting creampied. That this creampie came from such a large, capable cock after the hardest fuck of her life just made it all the more satisfying.

Natsu leaned back slightly, letting his head drop as he pulled his cock out of her pussy. His body sort of drooped, as if all the bestial ferocity and energy that had been driving him on had deserted him now that he’d finished fucking her and filling her. He looked like he was out on his feet, and she half expected him to just fall flat on his face.

“Come here,” she said, beckoning to him with her finger. He looked at her with unfocused, bleary eyes, swaying on his feet. “Come rest, dragon. Come get your sleep. You’ve earned it.”

He flopped down on the bed beside her, and seemed only partially aware of what was happening or where he was as she dragged him further up the bed so they could rest more comfortably. While he was pretty out of it, he still accepted the kiss she planted on his lips. He even did his best to return it, moving his own lips against hers, but there wasn’t much heat or force behind it. This dragon had used up all his energy for the night.

She moved him down so he was on his back, head resting against the pillow, and he sighed. His eyes were already closed, and he was snoring within seconds. Jenny just chuckled, curled up against his side and let her own eyes close, using his chest as a pillow.

\--

Natsu blinked his eyes open, and then squinted at the brightness of the morning sun. He stretched his arms over his head and was surprised as he took note of how comfortable the bed felt. He definitely didn’t remember the bed in his room being nearly this nice.

Then he remembered what had happened last night, and he realized that he wasn’t in his own room. This was Jenny Realight’s room. He’d tracked her scent across town, climbed the walls of her hotel, and she’d found him out on her balcony. He’d been hoping for a chance to smell her irresistible scent again, this time straight from the source, and she’d given him that and so much more. He grinned widely as he thought about his night, but then another thought came to him. This was Jenny’s room and Jenny’s bed, but where was Jenny herself? Shouldn’t she be sleeping right beside him?

As much as his body wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, his curiosity won out. He scooted over to the side of the bed and got out, putting his feet on the soft carpet. The first thing he did was take a trip around the room in search of his clothes, since he didn’t want to pull a Gray and walk around flashing everybody in the hotel. He’d grabbed his boxers and pants, but hadn’t started putting anything back on before he saw something very interesting.

Jenny hadn’t left the room. Well, she sort of had, but she hadn’t walked down the stairs. She was out on her balcony, and her back was to him as she went through her morning workout routine. Her body didn’t look any more covered than it had been last night, as all she wore was a sports bra and a pair of tiny gym shorts that hugged her ass in the most incredible way. Her ass didn’t need any help to look great, but those shorts enhanced an already appealing package. He let his boxers and pants drop out of his hands, forgetting all about them as he watched her work out. His mouth watered as he watched her stretch her body out with squats and lunges.

He’d only been watching her for a minute or two when she straightened up, apparently finished with her routine. She stepped back in through the window, and that’s when she seemed to notice that she had an audience.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she said, smirking at him. She had a towel in her hand, which she used to wipe the sweat away from her face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh,” he muttered, barely hearing what she said. He was far too distracted by the sight, not to mention the smell, of her body. She was always beautiful no matter what, and that applied to her scent as well as her physical appearance. Far from being a turn-off, her body post-workout carried an appeal all its own. He could feel his nose twitch in response.

She must have noticed his hungry eyes and twitching nose, because she suddenly smirked at him, tossed the towel away and folded her arms across her chest, just under the sports bra.

“So, Natsu,” she began in a casual tone, though the look on her face was anything but casual. “I know it was my scent that brought you here in the first place, and for that I’m thankful. But I have to wonder: what about now? Do you only like me when I’m all cleaned up, or is my sweaty body driving you as crazy as I think it might be?”

Jenny grinned at him, waiting for his answer. It’d be easy to give her a quick yes, admit that she drove him wild no matter what. That admission would probably make her very happy. But he wasn’t in the mood to tell her anything. He’d always been someone who preferred to let his actions speak for him, and he saw no reason to do anything differently now.

Rather than telling her how much he loved her scent even now, he picked her up off of her feet and carried her over towards the bed in his strong arms. She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her so suddenly, but began giggling as soon as the shock wore off. He tossed her down onto the bed, and she bounced on the fluffy sheets.

“Aren’t you going to let me at least take my shoes off before you start undressing me, you insatiable beast?” she asked, resting back on her forearms and smiling up at him.

He didn’t say a word, and certainly didn’t give her any time to remove her shoes. In fact, he didn’t give her time to take a single piece of clothing off. He could have taken her shorts off easily enough, but where was the fun in that? He took the material in his hands and tore, ripping it apart easily enough in his firm grip. She gasped, and that made the beast inside of him purr. She would be doing a lot more gasping soon enough. He would make absolutely sure of that.

“Are you serious?” she asked in disbelief as he brought his nose to her exposed crotch and took a big whiff. “Did you really just—OH!”

Not in the mood to listen to her remark about him ripping her shorts, he cut straight to the point and began to eat her out. She smelled and tasted completely different than she had the previous night, but he was enjoying it all the same. Whether one taste or scent had been better than the other, he didn’t know. He wanted to sample plenty more of each, so hopefully she’d be willing to give him more chances to smell and taste her before he made his decision.

“Ahh,” Jenny moaned. Apparently his oral attack had taken her mind off of her ripped shorts, which was just as well. She brought her hands around to hold the back of her knees, holding her legs spread wide to make it easier on him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this. There really is nothing better than some good post-workout sex to get your day started off right.”

Natsu couldn’t agree more. Having her sweaty body available for him to devour like this was about as good a start to any day that he could remember. He could already feel himself getting all fired up for the day ahead, and the Grand Magic Games. Maybe she’d let him do this again as a reward after Fairy Tail won. If he could wait that long.

Maybe he’d just tackle her to the ground in the middle of the competition and eat her out with everyone in Fiore watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
